Ça Ne Sert À Rien
by Chounette
Summary: Prend place durant le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Une version révisée de la scène dans les toilettes au chapitre 24. HarryDrago.


**Titre:** Ça Ne Sert À Rien  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Couple:** Harry/Drago  
**Classification:** PG-13  
**Nombre de mots:** 1,552  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ est l'oeuvre de J.K. Rowling.  
**Notes:** Une partie du dialogue est tirée du chapitre 24 du _Prince de Sang Mêlé_, bien qu'il ait été légèrement modifié pour les besoins de l'histoire. Écrit pour Prongsmate, qui voulait que j'écrive du H/D. Ceci est une traduction de mon histoire _Don't Fight It_.  
**Avertissements:** Slash. Quelques spoilers pour le Prince de Sang Mêlé.  
**Betas:** Prongsmate et Cyntika224, qui sont tout simplement merveilleuses. Sans leur contribution et leurs commentaires constructifs, je ne me serais jamais sentie prête à poser ma traduction sur le net.  
**Résumé:** Prend place durant le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_. Une version révisée de la scène dans les toilettes au chapitre 24.

* * *

Harry Potter se promenait dans un corridor du septième étage, en chemin pour le souper, les yeux rivés sur la Carte du Maraudeur, suppliant silencieusement le point étiqueté du nom de son pire ennemi d'y apparaître. Finalement, il décida que le Serpentard en question avait disparu à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande, et il était sur le point de replier la carte lorsqu'il trouva le nom qu'il cherchait: le sixième année était dans une salle de bains seulement un étage plus bas, en compagnie de… _Mimi Geignarde_?

La confusion d'Harry fut de courte durée, car il entra en collision avec une armure, qui s'effondra bruyamment au sol. Il avait à peine repris son équilibre que déjà il se hâtait vers l'étage inférieur, marchant silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bains, qui était entrouverte. Habitué à se promener dissimulé sous sa cape d'Invisibilité, Harry était presque un professionnel de la furtivité. _Qu'est-ce que tu complotes, furet?_ Ce qu'il vit était si surprenant qu'Harry resta figé sur place, sous le choc.

Drago Malefoy tournait le dos à la porte, ses mains serrant le rebord d'un évier au-dessus duquel il était penché, ses cheveux pâles tombant sur son visage. Et il pleurait, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Mimi flottait à ses côtés, l'air inquiet, une expression qui se faisait rare chez elle, du moins de ce qu'Harry en savait.

- Non, calme-toi, suppliait-elle d'une voix douce. N'essaie pas de combattre ce que tu ressens... Ça ne sert à _rien_... (Elle se rapprocha de lui.) Je peux t'aider...

- Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Drago d'une voix chevrotante. (Son corps tout entier était secoué de tremblements.) Il va me tuer s'il l'apprend. Je… Je suis un _Malefoy_. Les Malefoy ne sont pas comme ça. Les Malefoy ne…

Il s'interrompit soudainement, percevant une présence derrière lui. Levant les yeux, il aperçut la réflexion d'Harry dans le miroir craquelé accroché au-dessus de l'évier. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, puis, presqu'immédiatement, devinrent noirs de colère. Mimi flottait silencieusement, les yeux maintenant rivés sur Harry, alors que le Serpentard à ses côtés marmonnait quelque chose.

Drago se retourna; ses joues ne portaient plus de traces de larmes et ses yeux n'étaient plus rouges à force d'avoir pleuré – ce qu'il avait marmonné était probablement un enchantement, décida Harry.

– Que fais-tu ici, Potter? cracha-t-il en tirant sa baguette de l'intérieur de sa robe.

- De ce que je sache, cette salle de bains est publique, répliqua Harry nonchalamment en s'avançant dans la pièce et en sortant sa propre baguette. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu veux cacher ton, euh, côté _sensible_, tu devrais peut-être jeter un sortilège d'Impassibilité sur la pièce, ou même aller ailleurs – dans une pièce magique peut-être?

La mâchoire de Drago était crispée de colère. Mais pour qui se prenait cet idiot? Oh, c'est vrai – il était l'Élu, il avait absolument tous les droits…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il calmement.

Potter ne savait _rien du tout_.

En voyant le visage habituellement pâle devenir de plus en plus rouge, Harry songea que Malefoy devait avoir ces crises de larmes régulièrement, s'il était apte à en cacher les signes aussi facilement. Ou alors, c'était un talent qui provenait du fait d'être un Malefoy – ou simplement un Mangemort.

- Laisse tomber, Malefoy.

Sa baguette toujours serrée dans sa main, Harry se détourna et commença à s'éloigner. Quelque chose à propos de ce dont il avait été témoin le dérangeait; il ne voulait pas commencer une bagarre.

Harry avait à peine fait quelques pas que Drago se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur; il en échappa sa baguette. Malgré sa petite taille et son apparente délicatesse, le Serpentard avait beaucoup plus de force que les gens ne le soupçonnaient. Harry se débattit contre son emprise, la main étendue alors qu'il répétait _Accio baguette!_ encore et encore dans sa tête dans une tentative pour récupérer sa baguette, mais il suffoquait contre le bras que Drago pressait sur sa gorge.

Les yeux de Drago étaient froids et remplis de colère, mais Harry pouvait distinguer quelque chose d'autre dans les orbes gris argent… de la peur?

- Si tu parles de ce que tu as vu ici à qui que ce soit, grogna-t-il furieusement, tu souffriras comme tu n'as jamais souffert auparavant.

Harry essaya de parler mais ne put émettre qu'un gargouillement – c'était probablement pour le mieux s'il était incapable de prononcer un mot, car le moment était très mal choisi pour essayer de faire le malin. Ses lunettes glissaient sur son nez, sa vue était embrouillée, et son visage commençait à perdre de la couleur.

Drago desserra légèrement sa poigne; malgré son envie de l'étrangler, il ne serait pas sage de laisser le Survivant suffoquer à mort. Son père le tuerait réellement s'il faisait cela. De plus, il s'était rendu compte que faire souffrir Harry n'était pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

La salle de bains était silencieuse, excepté pour la respiration haletante des deux adolescents. Mimi Geignarde s'était assise sur le rebord de l'évier que Drago avait abandonné, prête à appeler – ou plutôt, à hurler – à l'aide si les choses tournaient mal. Pour l'instant, par contre, elle jugeait qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment en danger; de toute façon, Drago était en train de mener une bataille intérieure avec sa conscience.

Drago tremblait sous le poids d'émotions réprimées; Harry se tenait mollement mais de façon tendue dans son étreinte. Gardant ses yeux rivés sur ceux du Serpentard, le visage plissé en concentration, il supplia sa foutue baguette de voler directement dans sa main. _Accio baguette, accio baguette!_

- C'est de ta faute. (La voix de Drago tremblait.) Tout est de ta faute.

Pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'il allait de nouveau fondre en larmes, mais il se rappela qu'il s'agissait de _Drago Malefoy_, le Prince de Glace de Poudlard – dont la glace semblait fondre de temps à autres.

Les parties rationnelle et irrationnelle du cerveau de Drago étaient en guerre; il tentait de se convaincre de ne pas céder à ses pensées, de s'éloigner de Potter, mais il était incapable de bouger. Il souhaitait presque de se rouler en boule pour pleurer, mais cela n'allait pas arriver non plus. _Les Malefoy ne pleurent pas. Les Malefoy ne sont pas des lavettes._

_Accio baguette!_ Enfin, le long morceau de bois de houx vola jusqu'à la main ouverte d eHarry et il referma ses doigts autour. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement, cependant, quelque chose se produisit et lui fit échapper sa baguette de nouveau, le son qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle toucha le sol fit un écho dans la pièce mais fut ignoré par tous.

Car Drago Malefoy venait tout juste de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser sa bouche contre celle d'Harry Potter, avant même que ce dernier ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une fois le choc initial estompé, cependant, Harry se surprit à apprécier le geste. Le bras qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement se retrouva soudainement autour de ses épaules, et les doigts qui chiffonnaient ses robes au niveau de l'épaule étaient maintenant posés sur sa joue, à la fois doux et brutaux. Harry libéra ses bras, l'un qu'il utilisa pour presser Drago contre lui, et la main de son autre bras dans les cheveux blond-blanc de son pire ennemi.

C'est vraiment ironique, pensa le Gryffondor, à quel point quelqu'un d'aussi glacial que Drago Malefoy peut avoir des cheveux aussi doux... et une peau aussi chaude…

_Drago Malefoy est pressé contre moi. Il est en train de m'embrasser. Je suis en train de l'embrasser. Il y a quelque chose de véritablement étrange avec cette situation._

_Tu es en train d'embrasser Potter. Bravo, Malefoy. Où est passée ta volonté, ton contrôle? Un vrai bon exemple de comment combattre ses pulsions…_

_Mais c'est si bon... _La pensée traversa l'esprit des deux garçons, comme si cela réglait tous les problèmes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les garçons gémirent et leurs mains se promenèrent, quoiqu'elles n'étaient pas très audacieuses et n'allèrent pas bien loin. Leurs vêtements de chiffonnèrent lorsque les deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre; leur peau était brûlante sous leur doigts tremblants, hésitants. Mimi s'éventa, subjuguée par la vue qu'on lui offrait; rien n'était plus chaud que deux garçons faisant des choses coquines – pour qu'elle autre raison passerait-elle autant de temps à espionner les utilisateurs de la salle de bains des Préfets?

Soudainement, sans avertissement, Drago s'éloigna d'Harry, le poussa loin de lui si fort que la tête du Gryffondor heurta le mur contre lequel il était toujours appuyé. Les deux adolescents s'observèrent pendant de longues minutes, silencieux, puis Drago s'enfuit de la pièce.

Harry dévisagea la porte pendant un moment, puis ramassa sa baguette et quitta la pièce à son tour.

Mimi Geignarde resta seule, toujours sous le choc des événements inattendus dont elle avait été témoin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait mentionner s'être jamais retrouvé dans cette salle de bain, se dit-elle en plongeant dans la cuvette de toilette la plus proche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction en pensant que pour une fois, quelqu'un avait suivi son conseil, consciemment ou non.

_N'essaie pas de combattre ce que tu ressens__… Ça ne sert à rien…_


End file.
